Lovakengj House
The Lovakengj House (pronounced "Lova-Kane") in Great Kourend resides in a volcanic area exclusively inhabited by dwarves. They are responsible for providing military equipment for the Shayzien House forces, focusing on Mining and Smithing as crafts. The Lovakengj House's main export are ores found by blasting rocks with dynamite in the Blast Mine, in addition to Shayzien supply armour, which is made from lovakite, a unique metal found only within the Lovakengj House that is said to be useful in encounters with lizardman shamans. Gaining house favour : If you already have 100% favour in another House, ensure you have spoken to the respective House's Architect to lock in the favour. Gaining favour in another House before speaking to them will make you lose favour in that house! The Lovakengj House's architect, Lovada, is located in the building directly outside the blast mine. Earning favour with the Lovakengj requires you to assist in the collecting of resources for blast mining and the creation of armour. Blast mining will allow players to get ores at an accelerated rate, but only if they choose to invest their time with the Lovakengj House. Making dynamite Dynamite is used in the Lovakengj House's mining operations. It is created from volcanic sulphur, juniper charcoal, saltpetre and a pot, then using the resulting dynamite pot with a ball of wool. Adding the wool to the dynamite gives 0.1% favour. Volcanic sulphur, requiring level 42 Mining to mine, is found at the sulphur mine in the north-west part of the Lovakengj House. A gas mask, face mask or slayer helmet/(i) is required when mining here! If the player is not wearing either of the items, then they are told "You'll choke on the fumes if you try to mine without protection". Each volcanic sulphur mined grants an average of 0.026% favour. Make sure to bring food when mining large amounts of volcanic sulphur, as the sulphur clouds will still deal rapid damage when nearby, even through a gas mask or face mask. Note: If you choose to only mine volcanic sulphur to get your Lovakengj house favour, you will want to incinerate it if banked. Volcanic sulphur is not a notable item, so they are only droppable manually. Juniper charcoal is created by adding juniper logs (located by the saltpetre mines, and requires 42 Woodcutting to chop) to one of the charcoal burners on the beach next to the bank (max 60 per furnace) then light it and pay Smoggy 600 coins (per furnace) to watch over the process for you. This takes about 16-17 hours, and when it is complete the player will receive 50 charcoal per log they put in the furnace, producing 3,000 juniper charcoal per furnace. Saltpetre can be found in the area south of the Hosidius House bank, and will spawn in one of five possible locations within the area, and moves once the deposit is depleted. A spade is required to gather saltpetre. A helpful tip is that Konoo, a saltpetre digger, will be located wherever the latest saltpetre deposit is located. It can also be purchased in the Grand Exchange relatively cheaply. It is also a possible reward from Wintertodt. Empty pots can be purchased in bulk in Toothy's Pickaxes, a store next to the bank chest near the sulphur mine. In total, a player will need to make approximately 239 dynamite to reach 30% favour, taking into account the small amounts of favour gained for mining volcanic sulphur. To achieve 40% for the elite clue scroll, it takes about 318 dynamite. To gain 75% favour in the house, raised to 100% by delivering all five minecart control scroll, will take approximately 567 dynamite including the favour from mining sulphur. Alternatively, one can mine 3847 sulphur to get from 0% to 100% favour. Making Shayzien supply armour Once players have 30% favour, they will receive permission to mine in the lovakite mine, where lovakite ore can be found. These ores along with 2 coal for each ore, are then smelted in a special furnace south of the Blast Mine (or usage of the Superheat Item spell) into lovakite bars to smith Shayzien supply armour. Players require level 65 in Mining to mine lovakite, and level 45 Smithing to smelt the ore. Players can smith various tiers of the supply armour depending on their Smithing level, and turn in the armour pieces to various armourers found throughout the Lovakengj House. Mining and Smithing experience will also be given as a reward. However, by smithing a set of supply armour, consisting of a helm, platebody, greaves, gloves, and boots, players will gain larger amounts of favour by packing them into a Shayzien supply crate, found within drawers in the houses of armourers. It takes 11 bars to make one full set of armour. The tier players are able to smith are dependent on their Smithing level and the amount of favour players have: *At 30%, players can smith tier 1 supply armour for the armourer (tier 1). Handing in tier 1 supply crates earns 1.5% favour per crate turned in. Full set requires 53 Smithing. *At 40%, players can smith tier 2 supply armour for the armourer (tier 2). Handing in tier 2 supply crates earns 3% favour per crate turned in. Full set requires 63 Smithing. *At 50%, players can smith tier 3 supply armour for the armourer (tier 3). Handing in tier 3 supply crates earns 4.5% favour per crate turned in. Full set requires 73 Smithing. *At 60%, players can smith tier 4 supply armour for the armourer (tier 4). Handing in tier 4 supply crates earns 6% favour per crate turned in. Full set requires 83 Smithing. *At 70%, players can smith tier 5 supply armour for the armourer (tier 5). Handing in tier 5 supply crates earns 7.5% favour per crate turned in. Full set requires 93 Smithing. Delivering minecart control scrolls Once players reach 65% favour, they may speak to Miriam south of the southern Lovakengj bank to unlock the Lovakengj Minecart Network. Players must deliver five minecart control scrolls to five different locations throughout Great Kourend. Each scroll delivered grants the player 5% favour, with a maximum of 25% available. House benefits *At 15% favour, players are able to access Thirus Urkar's Fine Dynamite Store, which sells dynamite. *At 65% favour, players are able to access the Lovakengj Minecart Network. *At 100% favour, players are able to blast rocks in the Blast mine. Players require a chisel, tinderbox, and dynamite in order to blast hard rocks in the mine. The blast mine offers moderate Mining experience per hour and decent money per hour, depending on the player's Mining level. Features Sulphur mine The Sulphur mine is located in the northwestern section of the Lovakengj House. Volcanic sulphur deposits are found here. Breathing filters like the gas mask or face mask must be equipped to reduce damage taken from toxic gases in the mine. Lovakite mine The lovakite mine is located south of the sulphur mine and requires at least 30% favour to mine in. It is the only place where lovakite ore can be obtained. A bank can be found within the mine, making it a good place to mine coal. Lovakengj mine The Lovakengj mine is a small mine found north-west of the southern bank. Four iron rocks, six coal rocks, and one mithril rock can be found here. Blast mine The blast mine is a large mine that can only be used once players have 100% favour. It is run by operators who clean the player's blasted ore, returning ore based on the player's Mining level. Shops *Thirus Urkar's Fine Dynamite Store *Toothy's Pickaxes *Little Munty's Little Shop *The Deeper Lode Personalities *Armourer (tier 1) *Armourer (tier 2) *Armourer (tier 3) *Armourer (tier 4) *Armourer (tier 5) *Fuggy *Lovada *Mine supervisor *Miriam *Munty *Operator *Toothy *Thirus